


i won't forget how you looked at me then

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Collars, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's date night, and Tim has a surprise for Kon.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	i won't forget how you looked at me then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidulication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/gifts), [unluckyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/gifts).



> Fic title is from Pork Soda by Glass Animals.
> 
> At this point in the timeline, Tim and Kon are in their early 20s and are well-established in the vigilante community. Since they work so much, they have to set up a time for just the two of them to hang out. Hence, every Friday night is blocked off for date night.
> 
> I blame Nostra ([@acidulication](https://acidulication.tumblr.com/)) for this.

“Are you ready?” Kon calls from the living room.

Smoothing down his skirt, Tim peers at himself in the mirror before nodding to himself. The combination of the turtleneck, black skirt, and black tights is a good one. “Coming,” he replies before sauntering out of their bedroom.

As soon as Kon’s eyes land on him, a grin spreads across his face. “You look so cute, babe. That’s a good look on you.”

Tim takes a seat next to him on the couch, curling his legs up under him as he leans into Kon. “Thank you.”

“Damn, now I feel underdressed.” Kon stares down at his sweatpants. “Should I go change?”

Twisting around, Tim leans over to kiss Kon’s cheek. “You look fine, honey. We’re having a night in for a reason, remember?”

“I thought that was so we won’t have to overpay for wine,” Kon jokes before looking cautiously down at Tim. “Are you sure that it’s okay? I don’t want to look like a slob when you’re so cute and dressed up.”

Tim cups Kon’s face with one hand and leans in so he can press their foreheads together. “I’m sure. You aren’t obligated to dress up just because I’m wearing a skirt. I’m wearing this because I want to.”

Searching Tim’s eyes, Kon finally nods. “All right,” he says softly. In response, Tim leans in and kisses him. It’s a soft, chaste kiss, but Tim still thinks that the way Kon’s eyes flutter open afterwards looks like the sun rising.

“So,” Tim says, leaning into Kon’s side, “What are we watching?”

“I kind of pulled up something random that looked good. But I did look up the review for it beforehand and people online thought it wasn’t bad.” With a few clicks of the remote, Kon pulls up the movie on the television screen.

Peering at the movie, Tim nods. “That looks good.”

“Perfect for Netflix and chill, right?”

Tim laughs quietly and lets Kon wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “I don’t know if this qualifies as Netflix and chill because it’s technically our date night.”

Leaning in, Kon nuzzles Tim’s head so he’s nearly whispering into his ear. “But there might be chilling involved?” he teases.

“Maybe,” Tim replies, smiling. He turns to face Kon and, sinking his hand into the curls on the back of his head, pulls him down for a kiss. It’s warm and a little wet and pretty damn nice, especially when Kon bites Tim’s lip before pulling away.

“So, movie,” Kon chirps before pressing play.

Wriggling closer to Kon, Tim leans into him so he can pillow his head on his shoulder. Kon’s arm drifts down to settle around Tim’s waist. They link their free hands, tangling their fingers together. Every so often, Kon absentmindedly sweeps his thumb over the back of Tim’s hand.

Kon wrinkles his nose as a character wearing a leather jacket steps onto the screen. “Aw, that jacket doesn’t look right. Look at the fit of the shoulders.”

Tim hums before remarking, “At least the lighting in this scene is good.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kon sighs, resting his cheek on top of Tim’s head.

Another few minutes of the movie pass in much the same manner. Occasionally, Kon remarks on a particularly interesting writing or cinematographic choice. Tim watches him talk animatedly, his face illuminated by the glow of the television in the near darkness. Smiling to himself, he squeezes Kon’s hand.

Watching the movie is nice, but Tim has a plan. He’s known for his plans, after all. You have to be prepared for anything and everything, from villains to natural disasters. However, above everything else, Tim loves making plans for Kon.

The first part of his plan is simple. He lets his free hand settle on Kon’s leg, just above his knee, and rubs little circles with his thumb. Kon simply kisses the top of his head and goes back to watching the movie.

Slowly, Tim’s hand creeps up Kon’s leg. He’s sure that Kon is aware of what he’s doing, but Kon doesn’t react yet. It’s part of the game that they like to play at times like this, that delightful push and pull that makes Tim’s blood sing in his veins. Still, Tim can be patient. There’s plenty of time to play tonight.

On the screen, the two main characters start to make out. Tim slides his hand a little farther up Kon’s leg so his fingers brush high up on his inner thigh. With his head still pressed against Kon’s chest, he can hear the slight hitch in Kon’s breath at the touch.

Lips slightly parted, Kon glances down at Tim with a million emotions dancing in his eyes. However, he doesn’t need to voice them because Tim can feel all of them as Kon leans down and kisses him. The kiss stays chaste for approximately two seconds, and then Tim tangles his hands in Kon’s hair and Kon gently grips Tim’s hips as he opens his mouth.

Tim sucks Kon’s lip before biting it, which earns him a soft gasp. He crawls into Kon’s lap and straddles him, pushing him into the back of the couch. Kon goes easily, leaning back without relinquishing his grip on Tim’s hips.

They make out like that for a while, all warm mouths and wandering hands. One of Kon’s hands slides up Tim’s back and then he pauses, pulling back a little.

“Babe?” he says, brow furrowing in confusion. His lips are distractingly wet. “What’s that?” Kon runs his hand over the lumps under Tim’s turtleneck.

Instead of replying, Tim simply peels off his turtleneck and watches as Kon’s eyes widen. Awed, he raises one hand to reverently touch the harness that Tim was wearing under his turtleneck.

“Like it?” Tim asks, lifting his chin so Kon can touch his collar. They’re both made of snugly fitting black leather and the harness wraps around Tim’s torso, disappearing under his skirt.

Speechless, Kon can only nod as he runs his fingers over the large metal loop on Tim’s collar.

Tim smiles sharply. “That’s not all.” He reaches down and hikes up the hem of his skirt, revealing his thigh-high stockings. When his skirt falls normally, they look like innocuous black tights, but now Kon can see the lace at the top.

With the way that Tim is perched on Kon’s lap, he has to look up at Tim rather than down. Kon swallows hard and looks at Tim with awed, hungry eyes. “Holy shit,” he whispers.

Humming, Tim cups Kon’s face, tilting his chin up. Kon holds himself still, letting Tim run his thumb over his cheekbone. “What are you going to do with me?” he asks hoarsely.

“That depends on if you’re willing to be good for me. Are going to be good?”

Eyes wide, Kon nods. “I’ll be good for you.”

Tim presses his thumb more firmly against Kon’s lips and smiles when Kon takes the tip of his finger into his mouth, sucking it. Eyes narrowing, he drags his finger down Kon’s jaw, leaving a trail of saliva down his face. For a moment, Tim only watches Kon and notes the flush creeping across his face. Then, he nods sharply and leans back. “Bedroom,” he orders.

A gust of wind hits his face, and then they’re both perched on their bed. Kon kneels in front of him, hands still resting on Tim’s hips as he waits to see what Tim does next.

“Take your shirt off.”

With one easy motion, Kon peels off his shirt and tosses it onto the floor. Tim crawls forward and lightly pushes Kon’s shoulder, guiding him back onto the bed. Kon watches him reverently as he climbs onto Kon’s lap and straddles him before wordlessly kissing him. This kiss is all teeth and tongue, but Kon still lifts his head off the bed and chases Tim’s mouth like a drowning man chases air.

When Tim pulls back, Kon’s mouth is swollen and shiny with spit. Not for the first time, Tim wishes that he was capable of leaving bruises on Kryptonian skin. Kon would look so lovely with a river of bruises running down his neck, but he supposes that this will have to do.

“Tim,” Kon breathes, sliding his hands from his hips up to his waist.

Tim responds by grinding down onto Kon. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kon’s hands tighten on Tim’s waist and he swears softly. Kon is already hard, and it must take some effort to for him to keep himself from bucking his hips up.

Smiling, Tim lets his hands rest lightly on Kon’s chest. “You like that?”

Kon moans and opens his eyes, but Tim shakes his head. “I need an answer. Did you like that?”

“Yes,” He croaks. “I liked it.”

“Good,” Tim murmurs, and Kon makes a desperate little noise. He lets his hands drift down Kon’s torso, lightly running over the lines of his muscles. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

As Tim’s hands pause right above the waistband of his sweatpants, Kon takes a shuddering breath. Tim decides to draw things out a little and lazily drags one finger along his waistband until Kon squirms underneath him.

He whines, one hand going to Tim’s wrist. “Please,” he whispers hoarsely. “Please, fuck, I need you.”

Tim looks pointedly down at Kon’s hand encircling his wrist. Kon lets go, but Tim still collects both of his hands and presses them into the pillows above his head. “You need to be good first,” he reminds him.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll be good,” he promises desperately.

Leaning forward, Tim kisses Kon sweetly. “I know you will.” Kon tries to chase the kiss, but Tim leans back out of his reach. Still, he doesn’t try to move his hands from where Tim has them pinned.

Deciding that a reward is in order, Tim keeps Kon’s wrists pinned above his head with one hand while he runs the other down Kon’s torso again. Finally, he brings his hand down to palm Kon through his sweatpants. Kon whines and closes his eyes, fingers flexing.

“How does that feel?”

Taking a deep breath, Kon opens his eyes. “Good,” he forces out.

Running his hand over the outline of Kon’s cock through his sweatpants, Tim smiles down at Kon. “You’re being so good for me. Let me hear you.”

In response, Kon lets out a strangled, desperate sound. Tim rewards him by continuing to rub his cock through his pants. “Good,” he murmurs. “I wonder if you could come like this, without me actually touching you.”

“Fuck,” Kon hisses. “I need-- I need more-- shit, I can’t--”

“What’s the magic word?” Tim asks, smirking.

It takes Kon a moment to breathe before he mumbles, “Please.”

Tim trails his fingers across the front of Kon’s pants. “What? I can’t hear you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Kon begs, bucking his hips. “Please, Tim, I’m--”

“There you go,” Tim says gently, pushing down Kon’s sweatpants and briefs in one smooth motion. His cock springs free and Kon squeezes his eyes shut, fingers grasping at nothing even as they don’t move from the pillow.

Grabbing a container of lube from the nightstand, Tim pours a generous amount onto his hands. “You’ve been so good for me, babe. Do you want me to touch your cock?”

“Please,” Kon rasps. “ _Please_.”

“Good boy.” Tim reaches out and wraps his hands around the base of Kon’s cock. He’s rewarded when Kon lets out a strangled, desperate sound, hips jerking and hands flying down to tangle in Tim’s hair. Clicking his tongue, Tim taps on Kon’s wrists with the back of one knuckle. “Keep your hands still. Are we clear?”

Nodding quickly, Kon opens his eyes and watches as Tim returns to straddling his thighs. He takes his time and starts slowly stroking Kon’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head. Kon groans and lets his head fall back onto the bed as Tim pumps his cock.

“You know,” Tim says conversationally, “I was originally going to use my mouth on you, but if I use my hand, then I can talk to you and tell you how pretty you are. Do you have any idea how you look right now? You’re so gorgeous, babe.”

Kon moans and pushes his hips up into Tim’s hands, but Tim holds him down with one hand and switches to using one hand on his cock. “You’re going to look wrecked when I’m done with you,” Tim purrs, eliciting a whine from Kon. “Oh, do you like the sound of that? If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you suck me off before I let you come.”

Opening his eyes, Kon looks desperately up at Tim. “Please. I want to--” he grits out, pausing to inhale sharply as Tim strokes the sensitive underside of his cock, “I want to get you off.”

“Be patient,” Tim tells him gently.

Face flushed, Kon nods and watches as Tim skillfully jerks him off. Tim pauses to squeeze more lube onto one hand, which he lowers to Kon’s entrance. He slowly eases his finger inside and lets Kon adjust before he starts working him open. After a minute, he adds more lube and a second finger. Kon pants and mewls as Tim’s fingers go deeper, searching for that one spot inside him. He finds him and by merely crooking his fingers, he can make Kon’s hips thrust involuntarily as he swears colorfully.

“Tell me how it feels,” Tim commands, pumping his fingers inside Kon.

Kon takes a ragged breath. “Good,” he pants. “So fucking good, babe, I’m-- shit. More, I need more, please….”

Tim adds a third finger and Kon whimpers, but his wrists stay put. “Good,” he praises, curling his fingers into that one spot again. “That was so good, babe. You’re doing so well.”

He continues to work Kon open until he finally deems him ready. Only then does Tim reach into his nightstand and extract a lovely red butt plug. Kon’s eyes widen and his lips part slightly as Tim holds it in front of his face, showing it off.

“Like it?” Tim asks. “It’s in my color. I got it just for you.”

Meeting Tim’s gaze, Kon lifts his head and takes the tip of the plug into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and then takes more, bobbing his head as if he was sucking a dick. Tim feels himself growing hard as Kon hollows his cheeks and licks the plug without breaking eye contact. Finally, Tim pulls the butt plug out of Kon’s mouth. A thin string of saliva follows it, dribbling down his chin. Tim pushes Kon’s legs apart before settling between them, toy in hand.

“Remember, tell me how it feels,” he reminds Kon before he gently inserts the toy. Thanks to his preparations, it goes in without much difficulty.

Kon whines as Tim starts to slowly pump the plug in and out. His face and chest are flushed a lovely shade of red. “It’s good,” he whimpers. “Really good. I’m... it’s so _full_ and--”

He breaks off into a cry as Tim angles the plug so it’ll graze that wonderful bundle of nerves. “Sorry, what were you saying?” Tim asks innocently.

“Fuck,” Kon hisses. “It’s good, I’m so….” he trails off into a moan.

Pushing the toy fully inside, Tim sits up with one hand resting of each of Kon’s thighs. “I have a job for you. Think you’re up to the task?”

“I can do it,” Kon replies hoarsely.

Tim smiles. “Sit up,” he says, tangling his fingers in Kon’s hair and gently pulling it to accentuate his point.

Kon sits up with a groan, abs clenching as the toy shifts inside him. Nudging him over to the foot of the bed, Tim crawls into the spot that Kon previously occupied. He arranges the pillows behind himself so he’s comfortably propped up. Wiping the lube off his hands with a rag sitting on the nightstand, Tim smooths down his skirt and reclines against the pillows.

“Come here,” he orders.

Kon crawls across the bed and pauses in front of Tim, watching him with hungry, desperate eyes. “Tell me what you need.”

Tim smiles. “Take off my skirt.”

He nods and undoes the side zipper on Tim’s skirt. However, Tim doesn’t lift his hips to help Kon remove his skirt. Instead, Kon is forced to hook his fingers in Tim’s harness, lifting him effortlessly with one hand and sliding his skirt off with his other. Underneath his skirt, Tim is wearing some rather lovely black lace underwear and is clearly hard.

Licking his lips, Kon looks down at the black lace and then back up at Tim. “Want these off too?”

Tim nods and Kon lifts him by his harness again to slide off his underwear, leaving him bare save for the harness, collar, and black thigh highs. Kon leans in and clumsily kisses him, running his hands reverently down Tim’s sides. After a moment, he draws back. “I want to make you feel so fucking good,” he rasps.

Nudging Kon with one knee, Tim raises an eyebrow. “So do it.”

Kon nods and ducks his head. He wastes no time in taking Tim’s cock into his mouth, expertly hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over it. Tim settles his hands in Kon’s hair and pulls with just enough pressure to elicit a muffled moan from Kon. As Kon bobs his head and swirls his tongue, Tim pulls his hair when he licks a particularly sensitive spot.

Before long, hot pressure builds at the base of Tim’s spine. “Kon,” he pants, “I’m getting close.”

Humming in reply, Kon maintains the same steady pace, though his hands tremble where they rest on Tim’s thighs. He bucks his hips and Kon does some complicated trick with his tongue, and that’s it. Tim is gone.

“I’m--” he forces out right before a wave of electricity rolls through him. Arching his back, Tim cries out as he tightens his grip in Kon’s hair. Kon swallows everything and doesn’t take his mouth off Tim’s cock until he’s laying flat against the mattress, panting.

“Give me a minute,” Tim mutters, unmoving.

Wordlessly, a cup of water floats over from the nightstand. It tips over just enough to spill some much-needed water into Tim’s mouth before it drifts over to Kon. He takes a swig before putting the cup back of the nightstand. The flush on Kon’s face and chest has deepened to a rich red and his cock is weeping precum.

Tim wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand and sits up. He wordlessly pats the spot next to him and sits up, crouching between Kon’s legs once more. “Did you like that?” he asks, running his hands up Kon’s thighs.

Kon nods. When he speaks again, his voice is scratchy, presumably from having his throat fucked. “Yeah. I-- it was good.”

“It looked like you really liked it,” Tim remarks, letting his hand drift tantalizingly closer to Kon’s cock without actually touching it. “I bet you almost came from that, didn’t you?”

The way that Kon whines tells Tim all that he needs to know. “That’s what I thought. I wonder if I could get you to come without touching you,” he muses, trailing one finger down Kon’s torso.

“Fuck, I need--” Kon squirms under him but doesn’t try to push Tim’s hands closer to his cock. “Please,” he whispers.

“What, you need to come?” Tim tilts his head and runs his finger over Kon’s hipbone. “Did you like getting me off that much?”

Kon mumbles something inaudible and Tim raises an eyebrow. “Sorry, what was that? A little louder, please.”

“Yes!” Kon nearly shouts. “Yes, I liked it. It was-- fuck! Please, I need you, Tim, babe, please--”

One of Tim’s hands creeps closer to Kon’s cock while the other drifts down to lightly touch the toy. “Hmmm, I don’t know,” Tim hedges, grinning.

Kon whines, bucking his hips. At last, Tim gives in and slides on hand onto his cock while he grabs the toy with the other. He sets a quick pace as he pumps Kon’s cock and pushes the toy in and out.

“Fuck,” Kon moans. “Can I-- please--”

“Do you want to come?” Tim asks. “Ask nicely.”

It takes a moment, but then Kon finally manages to force out, “Can I come, please.”

“Open your eyes,” Tim orders. Kon’s eyes snap open. “Good boy. You’ve been so good, babe. Come for me.”

Kon makes a strangled sound, and then he comes. Thick white ropes coat part of his torso, but Tim keeps stroking his cock as Kon shakes for another few moments. When he finally collapses into the mattress, Tim grabs the rag off the nightstand and starts gently cleaning the cum off his stomach. And thighs. Kon just lays there panting, watching Tim through half-lidded eyes.

Once Kon is finally clean, Tim tosses the rag onto the bathroom floor. They can deal with it later when their legs finally work again. Tim settles down next to Kon, throwing an arm over his waist.

“Hi,” Kon rasps, kissing Tim’s temple.

Smiling, Tim nuzzles Kon’s cheek before settling his head on Kon’s shoulder. “You were so good,” he murmurs, reaching up to run one hand through Kon’s hair.

Humming in contentment, Kon leans into Tim’s hand. “You should’ve seen your face as you came. You’re so gorgeous,” Tim continues. “How are you feeling? Good?”

“Good,” Kon mumbles, shifting to pull Tim closer. “You? Anything hurt?”

“Nope, I’m good too,” Tim replies. “I should take the harness off, though. Could you…?”

With a wave of Kon’s hand, the latches on Tim’s harness undo themselves. The harness easily slides over his head and floats over to the closet, where it hangs itself up. “Thanks, babe.” Tim kisses Kon’s cheek before unbuckling his collar, which he sets on the nightstand. The thigh highs can stay; they’re surprisingly comfortable.

He settles back into Kon’s arms, snuggling up against him. Kon gently maneuvers him so he’s partially sprawled out on Kon’s chest with his head tucked under his chin. Warm and content, Tim wraps his arms around Kon before settling in to sleep.


End file.
